


My Neighbour Behemoth

by Xanders_collection



Series: Drabbles/One Shots [18]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dyslexic Okumura Rin, F/M, Family Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kid Fic, Kid Okumura Rin, Kid Okumura Yukio, M/M, One Shot, Protective Okumura Rin, Slice of Life, Studio Ghibli, Unsealed Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection
Summary: A My Neighbour Totoro AU that no one but me asked for.I just needed some family fluff.
Relationships: Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou, Yuri Egin/Fujimoto Shirou
Series: Drabbles/One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1093761
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	My Neighbour Behemoth

Sitting in the back seat of a car was Yukio and Rin, the twins currently opening a box of sweets. Yukio handed one to Rin and leaned forward. “Hey, Dad want some?” Shiro glanced behind him for a brief second. “Sure,” He stuck his hand back and Yukio dropped some in his hand. “How are you? Tired?” The drive was long and he had seen that Rin had dozed off earlier leaving his brother to read. “Uh Uh.” He shook his head. Shiro smiled and hummed. “Well we are almost there.” 

Rin turned to stare out the window while chewing the delicious sweets they had gotten, Yukio crawling over a bag to sit next to him. The surroundings were much different than their last area. The four having lived in the city and now moving further out to be closer to a hospital their mother needed to stay at. Up ahead Yukio spotted a man cycling a bike with a familiar looking hat. “Rin hide.” He pushed his brother down by the top of his head and the two hid under the window as they passed him. 

“Oops, I thought it was a policeman.” Yukio giggled and the two popped up to wave at him. 

  
  


The scenery around them was so lush and green, the two switching between window to window to see each side. 

The car slowed and pulled to a stop; Shiro rolled down his window to ask a boy if his parents were around, the boy hadn't verbally answered, just pointed across the field and Shiro thanked him. He got out of the car telling the two boys to stay put. They stumbled across the seating to watch him greet their neighbors and invite them to visit. Yukio sank down and Rin crawled over his lap to wave at the boy across the road. Said boy tensed with embarrassment and turned around ignoring them. Rin stuck his tongue out at him. 

They eventually pulled up to a house and Shiro got out to open their door, Rin immediately hopping out to run towards the house. “Wait up!” Yukio stumbled and his father picked him up to settle him on the ground. 

“A bridge! Fish! Yukio!” Rin exclaimed excitedly leaning too far forward, Shiro walked passed and grabbed his tail to yank him back up. “So how do you like it so far?” 

“It's perfect Dad!” Yukio laughed and ran up ahead. “Hurry Hurry!” 

The house was old, the wood rotting in some areas and the paint was faded and chipping. “Woah,” Rin jumped up onto the porch staring at the house. “It’s creepy!” Yukio’s mood dropped. “It looks like it could be haunted!” Rin ran ahead and Yukio hesitated before following. Rin grabbed a wooden beam and spun around it, the wood creaking and wobbling, the whole structure threatening to fall. Yukio squeaked at a falling log, the two covering their heads and hopping away as wood chips fell like rain around them. 

“Haha!” Rin beamed and jumped rolling around in the grass, Yukio chasing him and trying to grab Rin’s wagging tail. “Woah.” Yukio paused and stared in wonder at a huge tree, his twin running into his back and falling. “Oof!” He stood and rubbed his face, his nose wiggling until he sneezed. 

Behind them the sound of doors sliding, Yukio shot around to see his dad sliding a door open. “Dad! What’s that big tree!” Shiro followed where Yukio was pointing and squinted. “Uh...a camphor tree.” 

The two gasped and ran around each other before following their father inside. “Don’t forget to take your shoes off boys.” 

Rin stared inside the room and spotted something sitting in the middle of the room, he hopped up and crawled in, his feet up while he used his knees to move. “What’s this?” He held it towards his brother. “An acorn!” Rin spoted another. 

“Out of the way Yukio, I can't close the screens with you sitting there.” Shiro crouched and picked him up, Rin crawling over to stop at his feet. “Look!” He held the acorn up. “They are falling from the ceiling!” Shiro took it from his hands and stared up. “Maybe squirrels live here.” 

“Squirrels!” The two lit up. 

“Or rats; rats like acorns too.” 

Yukio frowned. “Ew!” Rin had followed suit by sticking his tongue out. “No, I want squirrels!” 

  
  


One of the movers grabbed his attention and he dropped a key in Yukio’s hand. “Can you go open the back for me, Yukio?” 

Rin followed Yukio as they ran around the house looking for the door, they ran past it a couple times until Rin pointed it out. It was locked with an actual lock, turning the key was difficult but Yukio got it without his brother’s help. It took some force to pull it open and inside was pitch black, until he threw open the door and the blackness moved more in, the two gasping at the blobs of black scuttering across the walls and into tiny cracks. 

Yukio whimpered and grabbed his brother’s hand. Rin looked at him and back to the room. “RAAAA!” Yukio flinched back at Rin screaming into the room. “Let’s go.” He squeezed Yukio’s hand and stepped in. He scanned the whole room until his shoulders dropped and he smiled back at Yukio. “Demons?” Yukio asked and Rin hummed. “I'll protect you!” He giggled, getting Yukio to smile and they ducked under a door to stare into another room. 

“Hey, you found the bath.” Yukio gasped in fright, Rin’s grip tight and reassuring. “Dad there's something here.” 

“More squirrels?” 

“No, there's a bunch of black things!” 

“Really? Let me check.” 

Shiro pushed the door to the bathroom open and picked up the wooden covers in the bath. “Ah, there’s probably just some coal tars hiding around.” Shiro stepped up and pried open the window. “You mean you those demons in my books?” 

Shiro nodded. "That's right. They are mostly harmless so no need to worry." He crouched and messed up Yukio's hair. "Although it is odd for them to be this far out. You used to see a lot of them at our old home." 

"Yeah! I'll scare them away!" Rin jumped up and exclaimed.

"You're just not used to seeing them bunched together." Yukio nodded feeling better already. At home they used to see them individually, all floating alone even though there were masses of them. “Come out come out wherever you are!” Rin shouted, skipping around the room, Yukio spotting a few rush past his feet into a crack. 

“Anyway, I need your help.” Shiro placed his hands on his hips. “The stairs have gone missing.” Rin gasped. “Oh no! The stairs have gone missing!” Shiro nodded with a fond grin. “I need you boys to find it and open up all the windows.” 

“Yeah!” Rin got a head start and Yukio shouted for him to wait for him. 

They kicked their shoes off and ran in and out opening every door they came across; each shouting what was in the room they found. Yukio stumbled and fell but Rin kept running around him giggling so he felt no need to cry, he grabbed his brother’s hand and was pulled up. And just like that Rin ran off. 

“Yukio I found them!” 

The stairs lead up to a pitch black room, the two staring up from the bottom when an acorn dropped down. Rin felt Yukio tense and he grabbed his hand. “Come out come out wherever you are!” Rin shouted, a rush of movement came from the room above them. “I can go first?” Yukio pursed his lips staring at his feet. “Okay.” 

Rin popped up and screamed again and it died midway when he saw the room was empty. “I don't see anything.” Yukio appeared next to him. “Doesn't mean there is nothing here. I sense them.” Yukio paled. “Ah! Don’t say that! Quickly open the window Rin!” 

Yukio trailed behind Rin holding onto his hand with a tight grip, their hands clammy from sweat. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another group of them rush into a crack when Rin threw open the window letting the sunlight shine in. He shuffled over and stood on his tippy toes to see their father helping a mover lift something. 

“Dad! There's more coal tars!” He shouted down at them, he watched Shiro stumble and gasped to run down leaving Rin staring intensely at the wall, his shoulders rising with the fur on his tail. 

Foot by foot he made his way over to a wide crack where he saw a few of the minor demons moving around in; he pressed his index finger in and yelped when they rushed out and passed him, one floating lazily behind. 

He gasped and clapped his hands around it. “I CAUGHT ONE YUKIO!” He shouted, jumping from foot to foot. “LOOK LOOK LOOK!” He ran down the stairs; and bumped into an old lady, he stared up and screamed rushing away to enter from the other side. He ran around Yukio excitedly. 

“What a ball of energy.” The lady laughed watching him

“Boys, this is our neighbour, she takes care of this house. She said you can call her granny if you'd like.” 

Rin nodded keeping his hands clasped. “I'm Rin! And this is my brother Yukio!” 

The two adults chatted amongst themselves and Rin stared down at his soot covered hands, the coal tar gone. “Aw! It got away!” 

“Rin your feet!” Black soot covered them and left tracks whenever he stepped. “Ah mine too!” Yukio jumped in place holding his leg up to see. 

“You've got coal tars in your home then?” The lady turned away from Shiro. “They live in old houses that are empty. So you can see them too?” Her eyes trailed to the tail laying at Rin’s feet. “Ah! Look at that. A nephilim. I'm sure with you here they will definitely leave. They are probably discussing if they should find a new home.” Rin cupped his hands to his ears and closed his eyes. He gasped. “They are! I can hear them!” 

“Go wash yourself. I saw a pump when coming in.” 

  
  


Rin grabbed the handle and pulled, the water taking a few moments until it came out; Yukio sitting and kicking his feet. After they washed the dirt off they went inside to help clean and set up. 

Yukio ran into the bathroom to place things on the counter and paused at seeing the boy from earlier standing at the door. “Can I help you?” 

“Uh...my mom...said to give this to granny.” 

“Oh what is it?” 

The boy just held it out and ran when he took it. “Wait! What is it?” 

Granny came from around the corner. “Oh was that Renzou?” 

Renzou ran back in and paused. “Your house is full of bugs!” And he ran away. 

"Renzou! That wasn't very nice!" She called after him. 

-&-

Rin stood next to Shiro watching him chop food while Yukio sat next to the fire fanning it. He had closed it and stood to walk outside to grab more sticks to help it burn. 

Rin watched him and lingered at the door, his eyes glowing a bright blue and his brother quickly ran back in. “Did you see something?” Yukio panted and Rin didn’t answer.

-&-

Shiro sat in the bath with Rin sitting in front, his eyes trained to the ceiling where the light swayed from the wind blowing the house; outside the bath sat Yukio scrubbing his arms. He too stared warily, the screen doors rattling with the howling wind. 

“Dad, this house is going to fall down.” Rin turned and moved his tail from under him, Shiro just chuckled. “That would be a problem, wouldn't it?”   
  


Just then, something slammed and even Shiro flinched from the unexpected loud noise. Rin’s head snapped to the window and a weird cry like sound echoed. Yukio gasped and splashed himself with a pitcher of water and jumped in the bath with them. 

Shiro burst into laughter. “Just laugh! When you laugh you're not scared.” 

“But Dad. I'm not scared.” Rin whined. “I'm not.” He repeated when Yukio gave him a weird look and then laughed along with Shiro. He tackled his twin and tickled him, Rin squealing and giggling, Shiro shouted and splashed his arms down drenching the two- a beat of silence and then loud laughter from the three of them. Rin paused and turned hearing mumbles of chatter. 

The coal tars were leaving. 

-&-

Shiro pulled out his bike and lifted Yukio up to sit in front of him. “Ready?” Rin asked and gave them a running push before leaping up onto the back. 

They waved to Granny when they saw her in the fields. 

“Where are you going?” She asked and Rin jumped up standing, Shiro stuck his hand back and grabbed him by the tail. “To visit Mommy in the hospital!” Yukio spotted Renzou and he stuck his tongue out at him only to get the gesture returned. 

Once at the hospital Rin ran towards his mother, Yukio burned with embarrassment as others watched them. 

“Mommy!” He ran into her awaiting arms. “Hi Rin, it's so good to see you.” Yuri squeezed him into a hug. “Daddy kept getting lost.” She picked him up to settle him on her lap. “Hello Yukio, no school today?” He shook his head. 

“Daddy’s talking to the doctor.” Rin interjected, grabbing her hand. “It’s so good to see you two. How is the new house? Everything good?” Yukio stuck his tongue out. “There's demons in the walls.” Rin nodded with a tail wag. “Mommy, do you like demons?” Rin knew the answer already but still asked, he loved the answer she gave; she smiled and squished his cheeks. “Of course! After all, I have you, don’t I?” Yuri directed her attention to Yukio. “And you, my brave boy. Not too scared I hope? Remember you can always use the book I gave you if you get too scared of them.” 

The book consisted of prayers that could exorcise them, Yukio learned a few but still didn't have the longer ones memorized. 

“Don’t worry Mommy! I scared them away.” 

-&-

  
  


Yukio pulled the screen door open. “Dad, wake up!” Shiro groaned and pulled the blanket further up; Rin running onto his bed and plopping himself on top of him. “Wake up!” He dragged the words and bounced up and down, finally prompting him to get up. 

In the kitchen Rin was chopping food. “Sorry, I overslept.” He said filling up a glass with water. “I made Yukio’s lunch for him!” He smiled proudly and Shiro nearly dropped the glass. “Oh god, I forgot.” Rin lifted a lid to check on the rice and hummed. “Don’t worry! I made enough for everyone.” 

Yukio sat at the table tapping his finger as he waited, Rin dropping food in front. “I made this one just for you!” Rin beamed at him, Yukio returning it. 

“Yukio!” 

“Ah I gotta go.” He shoved the food in his mouth. “So, made a friend already?” Shiro rested his head in his hand; “Yuki time for school.” Rin spoke with his mouth full. Yukio nodding. “Yeah that's Suguro Ryuuji!” He gulped down more food. “I'm walking to school with him!” He dropped his now empty bowl and said his goodbyes quickly rushing out to his friend. 

  
  


-&-

Shiro opened the screen door and Rin ran out. “Where are you going?” He spun around and giggled. “It’s a secret!” 

Rin ran back and forth in the garden stopping every now and then to stare at bugs crawling along the ground. Each time he passed the door he would see his dad writing. 

“Dad is it lunchtime yet?” 

Shiro popped his head out. “Already?” They had just eaten not long ago. “We just ate breakfast.” Rin sighed and ran out again. 

He spotted flowers in the corner of the garden and bent down to pluck them from their stems. He returned to the house and placed some on Shiro’s desk next to him. “You be the flower shop!” He hopped down the step back into the grass coming across a small pond at the other side of the garden. 

He kneeled and spotted tadpoles swimming around. He stuck his hand in trying to grab them; he huffed and looked around to spot a bucket next to the pump. He wiped the grass stains from his knees and ran to it only to find it had no bottom. Through the bottom he scanned his surroundings and saw something in the grass. “Acorn!” And then another, he threw the bucket over his shoulder to pick it up. He found another just ahead, and then more.

He continued to follow the trail of acorns picking them all up and pocketing them. Out from the grass came a weird looking animal...no a demon. He watched it walk by and followed behind. It took notice of him and walked faster until it started running and ended up under the house. Rin crawled under and followed it around yet he lost sight of it for a few moments. 

He felt a shiver up his spine and turned around seeing another demon with the first one he saw. They both ran when they made eye contact. He chased the two and ran right into a bush falling on his butt. He spat out a leaf. And then from his lower height noticed a small narrow tunnel. He didn't pick up his hat when he crawled in. 

He giggled when he spotted the two demons and they ran once more while he chased them, albeit he stumbled and fell a few times but it didn't stop him nonetheless. 

He followed them down a tunnel that led downwards and he fell down it, his head spinning when he made contact with soft grass. He shook his head and looked around to spot a bigger demon napping in the enclosed area with him. He giggled and grabbed a hold of one of its limbs and crawled on. Unlike Yukio he didn't really know the names of different types of demons but if he recalled correctly this was a Hobgoblin. And a pretty big one in fact. 

It lazily blinked up at him until it closed its eyes and decided to ignore him to nap. Rin poked its nose and laughed at how it wiggled its entire face, he repeated the action again only to laugh harder; once more made the goblin sneeze and blow him back. He squealed out in enjoyment and crawled back up. The goblin now opened its eyes and properly looked at him. 

“Who are you?” Rin asked with a huge smile. It made some weird noises and he laughed before repeating them back. It blinked and made a new sound. 

“Be-he-moth? Behemoth is your name!” 

Behemoth yawned and Rin lay down on his stomach, he petted the demon and it melted under his touch relaxing more, another yawn that was contagious and Rin felt sleepy too. He rubbed his heavy eyes with a fist and got comfy. The two demons from earlier watching from behind a leaf. 

-&\- 

“Bye!” Yukio waved to Suguro and ran up the walkway to the house. “I'm home.” He dropped his bag and Shiro looked up at his watch. “That time already?” He stretched his arms out. “Where’s Rin?” He asked. “I'm going to Suguro’s house.” Shiro stood. “We haven't eaten yet, is Rin in the garden?” 

“Rin!” He shouted multiple times seeing no sign of his brother. “Dad I found his hat!” He shouted, picking it up. He kneeled and spotted the opening under the bush and crawled in. It led to a small opening and there on the ground lay Rin. He gasped and ran to him assuming he was hurt and shook his arms. “Rin!” Rin groaned and pulled his knees in tight, Yukio now noticing he was asleep. He took a deep breath. “RIN WAKE UP!” He shot up with a gasp, hands wiping his face to find drool on his cheek. “You shouldn't sleep out here!” Yukio scolded with his hands on his hips. 

“Where’s Behemoth?” 

“Behemoth? Were you dreaming?” Yukio helped him up. “Behemoth was here. He’s a goblin and he's huge!” Rin spread his arms wide. “And his mouth was so big.” He hooked his fingers in his mouth and stretched his lips.” 

“There you are.” Shiro was on his hands and knees crawling in. “What a great hiding place. Reminds me of the places I hid in when I was younger.” Yukio grabbed his hand and shook it. “Dad, Rin said he saw Behemoth here.” 

“Behemoth?” He furrowed his eyebrows and knew he recognized the name. “You mean The King of Earth’s pet, Amaimon’s Behemoth?” Rin shrugged not knowing what he meant and grabbed his hand to drag him where he had run only to lead them back to the garden. “No this isn't right. I went to a big tree!” 

The two laughed and he pouted. “It’s true! I saw Behemoth!” He stomped his foot with clenched fists. “I’m not lying.” 

“I know Rin, no one thinks you're lying.” Shiro ruffled his hair. “I know.” He tucked his hands under Rin’s arms and lifted him up placing him on his shoulders. “We should go to the shrine to pay our respects.” They had driven past it on the way here. An old abandoned shrine once dedicated to the King of Earth, Amaimon. The entrance wasn't too far from their house so Yukio skipped ahead while Shiro held onto Rin’s legs. 

The steps were steep yet Yukio ran up bouncing in place at the top waiting for Shiro who was walking at a leisure pace. “Woo, Rin you're getting heavy.” He dropped down and Rin jumped over his head. “Look Dad, the camphor tree!” Yukio pointed while Rin stopped next to him.”It’s so big!” Rin leaned his head all the way back staring up. “I bet I can climb it.” His claws extended and he got ready to run towards the trunk only to have his collar grabbed and his feet left the ground. “I'm too god damn old to follow you up a tree. Feet stay on the ground.” Rin pouted with a nod, his foot kicking at the dirt. 

“This tree must have stood here for years.” 

“Daddy I wanna meet Behemoth!” Yukio grabbed his hand and pulled on it, Shiro pulling against the force. “I'm sure you will.” Rin grabbed his other hand and pulled with much more force, his legs kicking up to climb his leg. “Let’s pay our respects.” The twins let go and stood at his side. “Thank you for looking after Rin.” He bowed and the twins copied. “I hope you continue to play with them.” 

“Thank you!” 

Shiro pushed his glasses and spun on his heel. “Last one home is a rotten egg!” 

“That’s not fair!” 

“Wait for me!” 

-&\- 

“Bye Bye!” Rin waved to Yukio who waved back and ran heading to school, his hand linked with granny’s. “Renzou you're going to be late!” He dropped the rake and grabbed his bag from inside. 

-&-

Shima tapped his pen to his paper and sighed; he rested his head in his hand and spotted Yukio quietly talking with the person next him, he smiled and Shima felt his cheeks go hot.

A book tapped his head. “Shima, your work.” The teacher walked back to the front of the glass, other students laughing to themselves, the tips of his ears going red. 

Yukio looked up from his work and out the window, at the school gates Rin and Granny stood. “Excuse me!” He raised his hand up to grab the attention of the teacher. “Yes, Okumura?” 

“Uh, my brother’s here.” He got excused from the room and the other students crowded to the window to stare. 

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“I’m not sure, he just kept insisting to be with you.” 

Yukio frowned. “Rin, Dad’s at work. You promised to stay with granny while I had school.” Rin kept looking at the ground. “I only have two more classes, can’t you wait just a little bit longer?” 

Yukio watched Rin’s eyes shine until he was silently crying, he just walked over and wrapped his arms around him Yukio sighed. “I’ll talk to my teacher, tuck your tail away.” 

  
  


Rin sat between Yukio and Suguro, in front of him he had paper and crayons. 

“Okumura’s mother is in the hospital so Rin is going to stay with us today, okay class? So I want you all to be nice to him.” 

“Yes Miss.” The class responded. Rin grabbed a green crayon and got to drawing, Suguro leaned closer. “What are you drawing, Rin?” He whispered. “Behemoth.” Rin’s tone was much louder than the hush whispers of the room; Yukio shushed him. 

Once the bell rang Yukio grabbed his hand to make sure he didn't get lost in the crowd of other students. “Bye Rin!” Other children in Yukio’s class waved at him and he smiled waving back. 

“Hurry up Yukio, It’s going to rain.” During the two classes the sky had quickly changed from bright blue to now overcast with dark rain clouds. The rain started suddenly and came down fast. The two screaming and running. 

Yukio slipped and fell face down into the mud. Rin skidded to a stop and ran back for him, his whole front covered in mud stains, Rin grabbed his hand and pulled him to a small shelter. 

He searched his pockets and found a handkerchief and wiped the mud from his twin's face. “I was good wasn't I?” Yukio cleaned his glasses with his shirt. “I didn’t even cry.” Rin nodded and wrapped the handkerchief up to pocket it. “Yeah but the rain is getting even worse.” 

Yukio looked at the statue and joined his hands and bowed. “I hope you don’t mind letting us stay until the rain stops.” 

  
  
  


Shima avoided the large puddles and spotted Yukio and his brother standing under shelter, he looked up to his umbrella and back to them. He pursed his lips and marched passed them. He gripped the handle harder and stopped. “Ah.” He spun back around and held out the umbrella. “Uh?” He thrusted it towards him and dropped it to run away. “Hey!” Yukio shouted after him but Shima just kept running, his feet kicking up splashes of water in his wake. He grinned to himself and laughed leaping over a large puddle. 

  
  


Yukio picked up the umbrella and Rin scooted in closer . “It's got holes in it.” 

  
  


Yukio stepped in and toed out of his shoes and ran to his room to change. “Yuki, Dad forgot his umbrella!” He picked it up. “I'm going to go bring it to him!” Yukio appeared in the room pulling his new pair of trousers up. “I’m coming too!” 

-&-

"I said I forgot it!" Renzou messed with a toy plane as Kinzou took down laundry. "What kind of idiot forgets his umbrella on a rainy day." He knocked his fist to his little brother's head and disappeared inside. "Ouch!" He grabbed his head and rubbed. "I bet you broke it playing and just left it there." He slammed his hands on the wooden floor and glared at his brother. "I did not!" 

Shima directed his attention back to his toy plane but a blue in the distance caught his eye. Yukio and his brother were walking towards the house with their own umbrella. He blushed and panicked at seeing Yukio, his feet stumbling as he ran inside to hide. 

Yukio knocked at the side of the door. "Excuse me?" A blond head popped into view and approached. "Renzou let us borrow his umbrella, I uh came to return it." 

"Oh did he now?" Kinzou side eyed inside the house and thanked them. "I'm grateful, Rin was with me so it came in handy." 

Rin had a matching raincoat with his brother, his hood pulled up unlike Yukio's. 

"I'm sorry that Renzou got soaked from the rain because of us." He bowed his head. Kinzou laughed. "Oh don't worry, it probably cleaned him." He had seen Renzou hiding behind the wall spying on them. 

"Can you tell him thank you for me?" 

  
  


Inside Shima giggled to himself and fist pumped. Takezo slid open the screen door and flicked his forehead. "You need to get better at talking to people you like." Shima squished his face up and glared. "I don't like him!" 

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that Renzou." 

  
  


-&-

  
  


They had just arrived at the bus stop when a bus had pulled in, two people got off but neither was their father. 

"Are you getting on?" 

Yukio froze and lost his words; his head shaking a no. 

"Daddy wasn't on it." Rin mumbled through a yawn, his hands rubbing at his eyes. Yukio pulled Rin's hood more forward. "He'll be on the next one. Do you wanna wait at granny's?" He asked getting a no in response. 

Rin kicked his foot in the puddles that had formed and wandered around. He spotted a small Inari shrine. He turned and ran back to Yukio wrapping his arms around him. "Are you okay?" The light above them switched on. Rin blinked lazily trying to keep his eyes open, he dropped his head and shot back up shaking it. "Are you sleepy?" He glanced around and considered asking if he'd want to go to granny's again but the darkness around him made his heart race. 

On second thoughts; he'd rather not be alone in the dark. 

"The next bus should be here soon, Rin." 

Rin swayed once more and Yukio couldn't risk it. Rin could fall asleep anywhere, better to not have him fall to the ground. He bent down and asked him to climb onto his back; the umbrella now lower due to neither of them holding it, Yukio adjusted his twin and held onto his feet. 

Eventually Rin's breath evened out in his ear and he felt him slipping down; with a slight jump he gained a better grip. Next to him he heard footsteps approaching but the sheer height of the umbrella obscured his view so he only saw its claws-

Claws? 

He peaked up and saw the body get bigger and bigger- Behemoth! 

Standing next to him with a large leaf on his head was Behemoth; Rin wouldn't stop scribbling drawings of him so he knew immediately what he looked like. He gasped in wonder and the demon's eyes turned to him. 

"Behemoth?" 

The demon yawned with what looked like a nod. Yukio felt the excitement in his stomach, it almost felt like butterflies. He picked up his dad's umbrella and handed it out to the demon. 

"Here use this!" 

Behemoth just stared confused. 

"Quick Rin is slipping!" 

The umbrella was accepted and Yukio showed him how to use it. "See, like this." 

Behemoth shivered whenever a large raindrop hit the umbrella, his eyes dilating the same way as Rin's when he was having fun or about to do something silly. Behemoth jumped and Yukio knew it was coming but the heaviness of the water the trees collected still took him off guard, the sound deafening in his ears. 

Behemoth made a growl like sound that woke Rin up, his twin pointing out headlights approaching….until the headlights jumped up and down-that's not a bus. But a cat shaped like a bus; It skidded to a stop in front of them.

Yukio tensed up when its headlight eyes glanced at him with a smirk, Rin raising up on him with a wide smile. Behemoth dropped a green wrapped gift in Rin's hand and stepped onto the bus; taking the umbrella with him. And the cat took off over a hill and they watched until the light was no more. 

Within those few moments the heavy rainfall had somehow managed to stop, their umbrella had blown off Rin's head from the force the cat had taken off. "He took Daddy's umbrella." Rin slid off from Yukio's back. 

Finally, the real bus arrived and Shiro immediately apologised when he got off. "I'm sorry, the train was late and I had to get a later bus." His words ignored as the two boys grabbed onto him, Yukio pushing his face into his Dad's stomach. 

"I saw him Daddy! I saw Behemoth!" 

"And a cat bus!" Rin added jumping up and down splashing water all over. "It was huge! With really big eyes!" He pulled at his eyes, extenuating the size. "We met him, we met him, we met Behemoth!" Yukio sang running circles around Shiro. 

"Come on Daddy!" The two grabbed either elbow and he laughed pulling his arms up and ran with them holding onto him. 

-&\- 

Yukio continued his tradition of writing letters to his mother, this one containing everything that happened with Behemoth. 

_ Super scary but so funny! _

Rin had scribbled a drawing of the gift they were given in the corner of the next page. 

_ Inside was full of nuts and all kinds of seeds! We planted them in the garden so we can have a big forest. They haven't sprouted yet and Rin sits over them watching all day. He looks like a crab!  _

Yukio this time had drawn a crab that somehow resembled Rin, but just in case she didn't get it he wrote his name next to it with an arrow. 

_ I hope you get well and come home soon. We miss you. Love, Yukio.  _

-&-

"Okay, lights out."

"Wait, Daddy? Do you think they'll grow tomorrow?" 

"I'm sure that Behemoth will get to them, you just have to be patient." The light clicked out; Shiro leaving the room to continue his work in his office.

  
  


Yukio woke and rubbed at his eyes, his hand searching the floor next to him for his glasses. He put them on and rolled over looking out into the garden and gasped. 

There was Behemoth carrying their father's umbrella with two smaller hobgoblins circling around the plot of soil where they planted the seeds. He violently shook Rin from his sleep and pointed to the garden. "Ah!" Rin stared in wonder and yanked Yukio up to his feet with him. Both brothers ran out to follow and copy the movements Behemoth did. 

Rin giggled, throwing his arms up to the sky, small embers of blue flame dancing at his fingertips. Behemoth bounced up and the first seed sprouted. And then more and more and they kept growing higher and higher. 

The branches spread out and covered over the top of the house. 

"We did it! We did it!" 

Behemoth puffed out growing slightly larger and the two smaller hobgoblins jumped grabbing onto him. Rin giggled and gave himself a running start before leaping and grabbing on. "Wait for me!" Yukio laughed joining him and having Rin pull him up by his hand. 

Behemoth lowered and then sprang up high into the air, much higher than the trees and plants they had grown. 

Yukio awed at the sight of the landscape around them. 

Behemoth let out a roar and Rin copied, Yukio joining in, Rin squeezing his hand harder with a smile that reached his eyes and hurt his cheeks. 

"We are the wind!" Yukio cheered. 

  
  
  


Shiro turned a page in his book and felt a strong breeze blow in, the papers around him flickering with the gust. With the wind came a sound; soft notes that whistled and were nostalgic in his head. He risked a glance out the window and spotted silhouettes on the top of the camphor tree, if not for a blue flicker he never would have guessed it was his boys. 

The next breeze carried Yukio's giggle. 

He smiled and turned back to his work. 

-&-

The next morning Yukio awoke with a start, his eyes shooting open and not remembering how he ended up back in bed. Beside him Rin was wiping at his mouth and sticking his tongue out at the drool now on his hand. 

They made eye contact and stumbled to be the first one up to check the plants. 

"Aww there's no tre-AH!" Rin gasped and circled the patch and soil that had newly sprouted plants. 

-&-

“Mr Fujimoto?” A postman knocked. “I have a telegraph, Mr Fujimoto?” He walked around the house to the back and still had no answer. “No one’s home?” 

-&-

“Is this one done Granny?” Yukio pointed to a plant and got a nod. “How about this one?” Rin asked, trying to snap the corn from its stem. “Yes, pull harder Yukio.” She watched him stumble back after it finally gave way. 

“Your garden is like a treasure trove!” 

She smiled and picked up a watering can. “My dream as a child was to see the garden of Amahara, but I guess the closest I can get is to making my own garden with as many different types of plants I can manage to find.” 

Rin bit into a cucumber and hummed his delight. “This is really good!” She lay out a blanket and they all sat down to snack on some of the vegetables. “Of course it is, it's been blessed by the sun.” Yukio looked at the vegetable and back up. “Do you think they'll help mom get better faster?” 

“Of course, if she eats my vegetables, she’ll get better right away.” 

Yukio’s face lit up. “That’s great! She’s coming home on Saturday!” 

“Oh? Is she getting out?”

“No, it's just a visit, for her to get used to the house.” Rin interjected. 

  
  


Yukio glanced away to see Shima running up the hill to them, he panted and held out a piece of paper. “Here, the postman left a telegram for you.” Rin stood up and took it. “For us? What should we do? Dad won't be home until later.” 

“You should open it, it could be important.” 

Rin unsealed the top and read through it, his eyes squinting and struggling to read it. “Yuki, I can't read it! The letters are doing the thing again.” Yukio stood and read over his shoulder. “Please contact the hospital for information.” 

“Mom! Something must have happened!” Rin handed the telegram to Yukio. “We have to get there-” Granny rested a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down, do we know where your father is?” Rin felt his eyes water with panic. “I know his work phone number but we don't have a telephone.” Shima paused before interrupting. “We have a telephone at my house, follow me.” 

On the way to the house Yukio tripped and lost sight of them. The hedges were too tall for him to see over and they were winding around the houses like a maze. 

“Hello, I’d like to place a long-distance call.” Rin had to stand on a chair to reach the phone, Shima had helped him pull it up and now sat next to his oldest brother who sat fanning a uchiwa. “It’s to my Dad at Tokyo 31 1382.”

“Isn’t that the brother of the boy you have a crush on?” Renzou slapped his hand over Takezou’s mouth. “Shut up!” 

The phone rang and Rin picked it up in seconds. “Hello? Yes? Hello, can I speak to my Dad...Mr Fujimoto? I’m his son, Rin.” He felt his eyes blur with tears threatening to fall, his anxiety feeding into negative thoughts. “Daddy? It’s me, Rin.”

“Rin? What’s wrong?” 

“We got a telegram, you're supposed to call Mom’s doctor at the hospital.”

“The hospital? Okay I'll call them right away.” 

“Did something happen to her Dad? Do you think she's okay?” 

“Rin, don’t worry, I’ll call the hospital and then I'll call you right back, okay?” 

“...Okay.” 

“Just wait by the phone. I need to hang up now.” 

Rin sniffled and rubbed his eyes before turning around. “Excuse me? Is it okay if I stay here until he calls back?” Takezo smiled at him trying to lighten the mood. “Of course, stay as long as you need, make yourself at home.” 

-&-

Rin found Yukio just sitting on the road waiting for him. His knees scraped from the harsh mud, he must have fallen. Shima helped him up with a small dusting of red on his cheeks. “Yukio, Mom’s not well.” Rin’s expression sullen with a low tone, his tail no longer wagging but dragging along the ground. “She’s not coming home this time.” He sighed looking away from his brother; Shima trailing slowly behind them as not to invade the moment.

Yukio stopped walking. “No!” He squeezed the corn closer to his chest. “We can’t do anything about it. She could get worse if she came home.” Rin had stopped along with Shima. 

“No!” Yukio’s objections got louder. 

“So you don't care if she gets worse or dies!” Rin clenched his fist at his side, his own voice raising. “No!” Yukio stomped his feet not knowing how to process the information. “You're being silly!” Rin exclaimed and ran off. 

Shima looked between them and watched Yukio sniffle before tears streamed down his face silently. “Yukio?” Yukio cried and hugged his corn to his chest. “He’s so mean!” Shima frowned not knowing what to do, he inched his hand closer to Yukio’s and their fingers brushed; his eyes checking his face to see no discomfort. He connected their hands and walked hand in hand back to Yukio’s house. 

-&-

Rin and Yukio lay in separate rooms ignoring each other after their fight. 

“Come on boys, let’s put the laundry away.” Granny broke the silence and placed a pile of clothing on the porch. “Don’t be sad, Granny’s here to help.” 

Rin stood next to the pump staring at the trees while she scrubbed at clothing. “Don’t worry, your dad said he'd stop by the hospital to check on her.” Rin looked down at her. “Besides, the doctor said it was just a cold.” When he didn't answer she looked up at him. 

“Just like last time, they just said Mom had a little cold, she’d be home in a few days.” Rin’s breath hitched and he felt the tears gathering in his eyes. “Granny what will we do if she dies!” 

“Rin-”

“Maybe she’s dead already!” A beat of silence and then he burst into tears. “Don’t say that sweetheart, how could she leave two pretty boys like you.” Rin sobbed harder and she wrapped him into a tight hug. 

At the house Yukio stood staring out into the garden. He felt weird seeing Rin cry over this. Rin had always been cheering him up instead. 

“There, there. Don’t cry.” Rin cried into her arms. “I’ll be here until Daddy comes back, okay?” 

Yukio slipped his sandals on and took off running, the corn still held in his arms. 

-&-

“Yukio! Yukio!” Rin ran back up to the house. “Did he come back?” Granny shook her head. “So he wasn't at the bus stop?” Rin shook his head, getting more worried. “Think, do you know anywhere he would have gone?” 

“I yelled at him this morning, he wanted Mom to come home-” Rin gasped. “The hospital!” 

“The hospital? But that's a three hour walk.” 

“I’ll go look!” Rin ran past Shima on his way out. “Renzou, hurry! Tell your father that Yukio is missing!”

  
  


Rin’s speed picked up when he reached the roads. “So stupid, I shouldn't have yelled at him.” He ran over a bridge and took a quick glance around before taking off again, a person in the distance. “Excuse me, Have you seen a boy pass by? He’s my brother.” 

“No, I don’t think so. I'm sure I would have noticed.” 

Rin thanked him and ran up the hill to try to get a better view of the area. He saw the sun setting on the horizon and felt nauseous. He ran back and tried another road. “Yukio!” 

He spotted a biker coming down the road and ran in front of them ignoring the drivers words. “I'm looking for my brother, have you seen a boy walking this way?” He spoke fast with concern laced in his tone. “Is he lost?” The woman on the back asked. “Yes, I think he's trying to walk to the hospital.” 

“We just came from the hospital, there was no sign of a boy on the road.” 

“Okay...thanks anyway.” 

  
  


“Rin!” Renzou shouted cycling up to him. “Renzou! Did you find him?” He braked. “No and I guess you didn’t either. My Dad’s got a bunch of others out looking for him. I could ride my bike to the hospital for you.” 

“No, I think he got lost on the way.” 

Shima frowned and his volume dropped. “They found a sandal in the pond.” Rin gasped and his vision blurred, his breath hyperventilating and he left Shima standing there as he ran. “We’re not sure if it's his or not!” 

  
-&-

“Granny, Rin’s here!”

Rin ran up to her as she held out a sandal, his chest rising and falling rapidly. “Is this Yukio’s?” Rin smiled in relief. “It’s not his.” Rin sank to the ground out of breath as the group around collectively let out a breath of relief. He stared into the distance and spotted the top of the camphor tree. Before he knew it his feet were already running towards it.

“Please help me, Behemoth. Yukio’s lost and it’s getting dark.” He begged and ducked under, running through the tunnel following the path he took once more. Coal tars ducked out of his way as he sprinted through. 

His foot got caught on a branch and he tumbled out landing on something soft. “Behemoth!” He crawled up his stomach to his face. “Yukio is lost and we can't find him! Please help me.” Rin felt his tears start again and he cried into his hands. Behemoth grabbed him and smiled wide, he let out a roar and leaped up to the top of the tree. 

“KURO!” Rin gasped at how loud the roar was. He looked out and spotted the cat bus running towards them over the hills. It passed by people without disturbing them. “They can’t see it, can they?” 

Behemoth lightly nudged his back and encouraged him to step in. “Thank you!” He bowed and hopped in giggling at how soft Kuro’s fur was, he sat down and smiled. The destination sign switched multiple times from location to location and settled on the word Yukio.

“YUKIO!” Kuro shouted and jumped from the tree to take off running. 

-&-  
  


“Yukio!” 

He sat up and spun in circles. “Rin! Where are you!” He cried. 

“Yukio!” He looked up and gasped at the cat bus that appeared above and then in front of him. “Rin!” 

The two ran into each other's arms in front of Kuro, the cat smiling wide at the two hugging. 

“You're so silly! 

“I'm sorry!” 

“Were you trying to take your corn to Mom?” Yukio nodded and Kuro meowed, the destination sign switched the hospital. “Ah! You're going to take us to the hospital! Thank you!” He hugged Kuro’s face. 

  
  


-&-

Yuri sat up in bed. “I'm sorry, I don’t know why they sent a telegram just for a cold.” She clutched the blankets. “I’m sure it must have upset the boys.” Shiro reached out to hold her hand. “They'll be fine. As long as they know you're okay. We’ll just have to wait a little longer for a weekend together.” He lifted her hand and pressed a chaste kiss to her knuckles. “Don’t worry.” Yuri squeezed his hand. 

“They put up with it so well. I know Rin tries to hide it, he tries to act so adult so Yukio doesn't have to worry as much.” She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “I can’t wait until I get better. I'm going to spoil them rotten.” They both laughed. 

  
  


“Look at Mom, she's laughing!” Outside the window in a tree sat Yukio, Rin and Kuro. “Looks like she's fine.” Rin commented and Yukio leaned his head on his shoulder. “Yeah.” 

  
  


“I can’t wait to get back on my feet.” Yuri said, Shiro nodding. “Me too-Huh?” On the windowsill lay corn. Shiro picked it up and looked out the window. “Who left this?” Yuri gasped and looked out the window. “What is it?” 

“I thought I saw Yukio and Rin smiling at us from up in that tree.” 

“Maybe they were. Look.” He held out the corn and written on it was “TO MOM.” 

-&-

Rin and Yukio waved goodbye to Kuro when they were dropped off at home, the two running out to find granny and Yukio ran into her arms. He grinned up at Shima and pulled him into a hug. “Thanks!” He pressed a kiss to his cheek and Shima felt his whole face flush red.   
  


At the top of the camphor tree Behemoth stood now much smaller.

"Did you have fun playing with my younger brothers?" The hobgoblin jumped in place. Amaimon hummed and placed a lollipop in his mouth. He looked down at the house to see glowing blue eyes staring right him. "He looks just like Father."

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats, if you've never seen the movie now you technically have lmao


End file.
